It is understood that hand-held firearms require some type of handguard so that the operator can hold the firearm without coming in contact with the barrel. Also, many accessories are available that aid in the proper and/or enhanced operation of firearms and some type of platform or mounting structure is generally provided or available as an accessory for this function. Several problems are prevalent in the firearms industry with respect to hand guards or hand grips and rail assemblies. Many firearms are operated as automatic or semiautomatic and have a tendency to heat extensively so that handgrips attached directly to the barrel can produce hand burns for the operator if great care is not taken. Also, many of the accessories available for aiding in the proper and/or enhanced operation of a firearm must be physically separated from the barrel so they do not overheat.
Several handguards are disclosed in the prior art that are attached to the barrel nut and are also supported by a rail attached to the upper portion of the firearm receiver. Generally, these handguards are relatively complicated to manufacture and require at least some dismantling of the firearm to mount the handguard. Because of the complexity, these prior art handguards are expensive and include many parts that can be broken, lost, bent, or otherwise cause the handguard to become unworkable. Also, much time and effort is required in the mounting or dismounting, of the handguard for maintenance, etc. of the forearm.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved handguard for firearms.